


The most dangerous and awful creature ever

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin get attacked by an awful beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most dangerous and awful creature ever

**Author's Note:**

> As my beta is on holiday, this is unbeataed... If you spot some mistakes, feel free to tell me! English is not my first language so there are probably some of them!

Arthur looked at the creature standing in the middle of the clearing. Then his eyes travelled to his manservant, kneeling on the floor.

The Prince had come running when he had heard Merlin's piercing cry.

Arthur sighed: "Not once again…"

It seemed impossible for the Prince to go in the forest without encountering some kind of evil beast or sorcerer or magical creature. And of course, Merlin was always involved.

"Merlin! Back away!" Arthur warned, unsheathing his sword.

"Arthur?" Merlin seemed surprise to see the Prince, "What are you doing?"

"You've cried! So I've came to defend you!"

"What? But… I've just found it! Look!"

Arthur didn't move but pus his sword in front of him, ready to attack if the creature was to move.

"Arthur? You're not going to kill it?" Merlin protested.

The prince saw Merlin's lower lip tremble and a pout appearing.

"But… It's attacking you!"

"It's a bunny, Arthur! And he's just chewing my tunic!"

The prince looked back at the creature. It was a white fluffy bunny. His tail kept twitching. He was clearly fomenting an evil plan!

"Don't touch it, Merlin!"

Too late… Merlin was already stroking the rabbit.

"Merlin! Stop!"

"You're being a prat again… It's just a fluffy rabbit! Look!"

Merlin stood up; the awful beat nestled in his arms. Arthur didn't move back, he was a brave knight after all.

"Mer _lin_!"

"But... Arthur…"

The pout was back. With the doe eyes this time. And Arthur knew what was coming next. It wouldn't be the first time. And He would regret his weakness later.

"Arthur? Can we keep it?"

***

The Prince finally discovered the wicked rabbit's evil plan when they came back to Camelot.

Usually, the best part about indulging Merlin's love for wild abandoned creature was the thank-you-so-much-my-Prince sex that followed.

But, as the evening went by, Arthur felt more and more frustrated.

Since their return, Merlin hadn't let go of that evil fluffy creature.

He kept stroking it, petting it, feeding it... In a few hours, the beast had already got a name (Snowball), a pink ribbon around his neck, approximately two thousands kisses, three carrots (lovingly chopped in tiny bits) and a whole playground made of wood (Arthur's firewood).

In the same time, Arthur had got eleven reproachful glances (when he had tried to catch Merlin's attention), no supper, no kisses and no lover.

The Prince grumbled. After all the ordeals Merlin and he had overcome to finally be together, he will not let an evil fluffy bunny steal his lover!

He had fought mightier adversaries in the past! He will not give up so easily!

Arthur stood up and sat closer to his lover on the floor. Of course, Merlin didn't react. He was too focused on Snowball trying to climb the slide he had carved in one of the log.

The Prince took this opportunity to move into action.

Slowly, he circled Merlin's waist with his arms and kissed Merlin's neck (his weak point).

"Arthur," Merlin groaned.

"Don't mind me… Keep playing with your new friend."

Arthur continued to kiss his lover's neck and let his hands wander on Merlin's torso. Over his clothing at first… And then, under it, stroking his muscled stomach, scratching slightly his soft skin.

"Arthur… What are you doing?" Merlin protested.

"As my boyfriend is busy with a fluffy evil rabbit, I've decided to have my fun, too." Arthur explained as one of his hands crept under Merlin's breeches.

"Art-"

Merlin's protest was cut off when Arthur's fingers closed around his cock.

"Hum? Something to say, Merlin?"

The Prince felt his manservant relax in his arms, falling against his torso.

He had won. There was no rival strong enough for the Crown Prince of Camelot!


End file.
